


Downfall

by embulance



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, maybe i'll come back and touch it up one day, this is a pretty old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear of change was great, and so you did nothing to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old fic, written nearly two years ago, before I’d even really played more than the first day, and I can’t be bothered to really do much to improve it, so it’s pretty rough.

They wanted you to choose a side. Become the King of Bel or become the Messiah. Follow Yuzu’s route or follow Gin’s.

You wanted none of that.

You didn’t want the world to change from how it’d been before the Yamanote fiasco.

Atsuro, the ever loyal friend, accepted this, and agreed to follow you (into hell).

And so, you did nothing.

You stood for _nothing_.

And you would fall for anything.

And fall, you did.

“Help, please!” Someone cried—though they didn’t sound particularly scared.

You still headed towards the voice.

“Kazuya… maybe we shouldn’t…” Atsuro, ever your voice of reason in this hellhole, protested. “You said we didn’t have any days left…”

But you’d been sitting around for too long, doing nothing, and though it was by choice, you were not made for inaction. You didn’t listen. You went to investigate; you wanted to help, to stop doing the nothing you’d chosen to do; Atsuro following you as he always did.

You should have listened to Atsuro.

When it happened, it took you a second to realize that you’d been shot. Several times. Another few loud cracks sound and Atsuro’s falling down a few feet away from you, and someone’s stooping down and prying your COMP’s from your hands and fleeing, leaving you and Atsuro to bleed out on the ground.

Everything was cold and blurry and you wanted to sleep. Just… sleep. But you forced yourself to turn to Atsuro. “I’m… sorry…”

And you were. This was your fault; you knew that if you’d just chosen a side, at least your death would have meaning. But the fear of change had been great, and now you were bleeding out in an alleyway, meaningless. You did nothing to change, and in the end, it was your downfall. You only wished that you had not been Atsuro’s downfall.

But it was too late for regrets and wishes, and so you lied there and watched the light fade from your dearest friend’s eyes before you too faded from this world, another pointless death in this mess.


End file.
